Djejji
by Jade Griffin
Summary: Alkymi and Chaosi encounter a young and troublesome djinni!


Alkymi and Chaosi—Part 5 : "Djejji"

__

(Note: The Djinn are, in certain mythologies, a magical people. A djinni is an imprisoned djinn and is the more proper spelling of 'genie'.)

middle time

"I…" Alkymi paused to make sure he had a good enough grip to advance up the cave wall another foot. "I thought this would be easier."

Chaosi appeared to be standing on air beside him as he struggled. "I won't remind you what I told you."

"I know. But I could never resist a good—"

His hand slipped. He lost his grip and fell. Would have been to his death, as the vertical drop was over two hundred feet, but he had a secure line. Heart pumping, his first thought as he spun by the end of the rope was for Chaosi. His intangible friend looked as though he'd just got off a roller coaster. No wonder. He'd fallen a good thirty-five feet before the rope yanked him to a halt. That was plenty of space for Chaosi to be dragged by the strange force that allowed him no further than fifteen feet away from Alkymi. 

The flustered Chaosi glanced at him. "Let's not do that again, Alkymi."

"I agree." Hauling himself upright, he started his ascent, again, up the steep cavern wall, aware of how careful he'd have to be. Not only to keep himself alive but also to make it to the secret shaft before sunrise. The ancient manuscript was very specific about that but didn't say why. In fact, that as the last thing the manuscript said. It gave obscure directions to a lost cavern, where dwelt a two-sided treasure. And in the shaft a thousand paws high it sits and lies in waiting, but must be claimed before sunrise. And that was it. 

The origin of the ancient article was unknown, though Channi said the calligraphy of the letters dated it over eight hundred years. Maybe even a thousand! Alkymi had been immediately enthralled by such an ancient document. He'd researched and deduced the lost cavern's location in only a week, and at once set out to discover the mysterious 'two-sided treasure'. 

Alkymi cast a glance at his friend as he scaled higher, the sky on Chaosi's body depicting a cloudless dusk that heralded no need for the lamp guiding them. He had to hurry.

"Can you move out just a bit? See if you can see the shaft?" he asked Chaosi.

Seeming to walk on air, he complied. Although he doubted his small vantage would—"I… I do see a small shaft! Not much farther, and a bit to your left. Right here." Chaosi walked to the spot directly below the hole.

Even hurrying, and with a bit more bruising because of his haste, Alkymi reached the shaft with little time, and a large problem.

"A… a cub would have trouble squeezing through there!" Indeed, the shaft was barely big enough to stick the lantern through. Frustration started to plague him but reason, as usual, settled it. "Perhaps it is a window or door. Chaosi?"

With a nod, his friend walked into the cavern wall, disappearing from view. No more than a moment later, his head popped back out.

"There is a mechanism of weights here, probably to open the hole wider. You reach in and pull."

Alkymi did so quickly. The shaft immediately sank inward as a large block of rock crumbled, enlarging the square shaft. And as it moved inward, it pulled Alkymi roughly along with it. Slightly downward, was all his thoughts could collect in the swift descending confusion.

The abrupt halt left him just as turned around, covered in dust, and blinking and caughing the haze away. _Should have let go_. he thought absently_. But then I wouldn't have gotten here so fast, or so bruised… _

Alkymi groaned as he stood, the dust settling quickly. He was in a small room, the floor of which covered in sand. Although his lantern was destroyed by the first jerk down the shaft, day was breaking. The first rays of sun lit the room by way of another, even smaller shaft. This, too, was angled downward.

Both watched and waited as the sun rose, but nothing happened.

"There's a lot of dust. Maybe something is buried." Alkymi started looking about for any lumps in the sand.

"Hm. Where the sun hit?" Chaosi suggested.

Alkymi went to that spot and started sifting through the sand. His hands met with a hard, smooth object. Even as he picked it up, he could not identify it. A thick layer of dust or mud covered the object. Blowing gently at the masking dusk coving it, the object was revealed.

They both blinked at the small, bejeweled object, still bearing a coat of dust. It was a toy. A golden horse on wheels that fit easily in his hand. Alkymi turned it over.

"It has two sides but why would someone hide it and write an entire manuscript around… this!" Chaosi stepped closer and indicated the toy.

"I don't know. Unless two-sided refers to something else. A good and a bad. It might be cursed or… something else."

It was a bit of a disappointment to Alkymi. All of the mystery… For this? No. There had to be more. Perhaps it had writing or the artisan's mark. He pulled out his water skin and soaked a corner of his tunic to clean the object off. Yes. The mark of a gummi-crafted object on its belly proved the origin. He showed this fact to Chaosi before scrubbing more of the grime away. Something else was revealed.

"Look. These painted designs on the horse's legs. They're glowing!"

Remarkable but true. A pulsing deep red glow came from the dots and squiggles adorning the left set of legs on the toy.

"It… It couldn't be writing. Could it?"

"Maybe. Human?" Chaosi posed.

"No. I've never heard of human writing like this." He sighed and put the object in his bag. "Well, it certainly isn't any treasure to speak of, but it does make for a fascinating discovery. Channi will find it interesting, as well." Alkymi eyed the remains of his entrance. "If we start back now, we can make it in time for dinner."

Chaosi nodded.

It certainly wasn't as difficult going out as it was getting in. The shaft had caved in wide enough to crawl up through and his rope was intact. Alkymi was on the trail home in mere moments.

But as he walked, he noted Chaosi's absence. Alkymi glanced behind him. Chaosi was not walking but standing still, a deep look of thought on his features as he was pulled along by his bind to Alkymi. He was staring hard at their discovery, currently held in Alkymi's hand.

"What?"

The intangible gummi broke his stare. "Hm? Nothing."

"No. Something's bugging you. Is it the glowing designs?"

"They are a bit ominous, but it isn't that really…"

"Then what?" Alkymi paused and looked the thing over.

Chaosi didn't approach. "You might be right. It's probably cursed."

Alkymi grinned. "Really? Do you think I should get rid of it?"

Chaosi shrugged.

"Hm. Well, then, I'll bring it along. Since we're not sure. Channi hasn't seen a cursed artifact, either; if that's what this is. I wonder what kind of curse would be placed on a children's toy." Alkymi resumed his walking.

"I don't." was Chaosi's response.

Eventually, Chaosi started walking again. Alkymi knew, because he could here his footsteps.

"I never noticed before, but I can hear you walking."

The sound ceased. 

Alkymi turned.

Chaosi just stared at him. "That's not possible. I don't make any sound when I walk."

Alkymi frowned. His imagination toying with him on the long walk home? Perhaps…

The sea-furred gummi started walking again.

The footsteps started again.

This time, Chaosi heard it, too. "Alkymi…"

A hand tapped his shoulder and he froze. "… Did you just…?"

"Not even." The unseen gummi also froze, a sudden fear gripping him. He'd never come across something he could not see. It was always the other way around. Chaosi growled to himself, knowing he should have told Alkymi exactly what to do with the toy. He knew the object was cursed… "Alkymi, I don't see anything."

The other was scanning the area all around him, turning in a slow circle.

An unseen hand once again tapped him on the shoulder. 

Alkymi whirled. Nothing there but an agitated Chaosi. "Alright. Who's there? Show yourself!"

They both heard the giggling. Beside Alkymi…

"A child?" Chaosi voiced, still unable to see anything. In a passing thought, he wondered if those at the Glen felt similarly as they could not see him. 

"Please, let me see you." Alkymi tried, hoping to coax something visible.

The giggling settled. "As you wish, Master." An oddly dressed cub materialized beside him, out of thin air. At Alkymi's shocked face, the child burst into a giggling fit.

"Are you… a gummi?" Alkymi queried carefully, stepping closer to the floating, laughing apparition. It looked like a cub but appeared to be a magical creature. He reached out to touch the cyan-trimmed, violet jacket of the light orange-furred stranger, whose eerie eyes held violet black pupils.

The cub allowed him to do so, hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I am, but I am also of the djinn!"

"The djinn?… You're a… a djinni?" 

The cub nodded once, grinning. His bobbed, teal hair fell into his eyes and he parted it with both hands, which were very dirty in appearance. "Yes. I am Djejji."

Alkymi realized… That it was the toy which housed this djinni. He looked again at it. The script no longer glowed. He glanced back at Djejji. "I released you by picking up your focus?" He indicated the toy.

"Yes, Master. And I am to grant you one wish for freeing me!"

"A wish?" Alkymi passed a look in Chaosi's direction.

"This little one is trouble, Alkym… You shouldn't take him up on the offer."

Alkymi considered that. "And what if I don't make a wish?" he asked Djejji.

"Then you will be my master for a very long time." Djejji regarded the sea-furred gummi.

Alkymi looked again to Chaosi, then continued walking. 

The little djinni jogged to catch up to him. "Master? Where are we going?"

"I am going home. You can go wherever you like." And he handed the djinni back his toy.

"But… I cannot! The rules of djinn are really quite clear, Master. I cannot leave you until you have been granted one wish."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have anything to wish for. I am curious as to how you got imprisoned in that toy, and where you're from to have such a toy as that richly decorated horse."

"You wish to know all that, Master?"

Alkymi passed the sly little djinni a look, not about to fall for that trick. "No, I want to know."

He giggled. "Oh, you are very clever! I am learning much, so I will answer your questions. When there were still gummi in Egypt, I was there. And I was imprisoned by the other djinn."

"Egypt? That would make you over a thousand years old! How could you still be a cub?" For the djinni did not act at all like an adult.

"Ah! You know history, Master. I only learn when I have a master. I only wake when I have a master. And I have never had a master for very long at all."

"But why were you made into a djinni? And why by other djinn?"

"I do not know, Master. It has been very too long and I do not remember if I had ever known the reason."

"Something isn't right, Alkym. What would make djinn imprison a cub?"

Alkym shook his head, lost in thought. 

Along the way back, Djejji never left his side. Nor did he stay 'quiet'. The djinni kept 'popping' his focus back into Alkymi's hands so that the gummi had no choice but to keep it. He used the remaining daylight hours to further examine the 'two-sided treasure'. Oh, how true that was! A wish, but with a little djinni to go with it.

The horse bore nothing further to satisfy Alkymi's questions as to the imprisonment of Djejji. He knew only one thing for certain. Chaosi was right. There was definitely something odd about the whole circumstance.

Alkymi glanced about, then spotted the little djinni. Currently he was playing. He would hop, then point to a tree, which turned bright blue, and he would take another hop and repeat. The sea-furred gummi watched, intrigued by the cub's interesting, if normal, behavior. Djejji hummed as he played with his abilities. An odd tune.

A thought occurred to him as he looked back at the trail of blue trees. Quite a long one. "Won't everyone… be startled to see the trees all turned blue?" he posed lightly to the cub.

It didn't bother, or slow Djejji one bit and he answered after another hop and point and blue tree. "No."

Well, there was nothing to say to that! Even Chaosi shrugged. His friend was oddly silent, and always kept at farthest distance from the little gummi djinni. Hm.

By nightfall, Alkymi and his entourage had reached the borders of the Glen. The sea-furred gummi sighed in relief, feeling the weight of the day. All the walking, climbing, falling,… Djejji. He really wanted his bed and sleepily hoped the cub would get bored and leave him be. He pressed the nearest stump for entrance into the Glen. Certainly an active gummi like Djejji would get bored with a scientist such as himself, no matter what djinn rules were.

"Oh, Master! Is this your home?" Djejji zipped closer to the portal.

"Yes. And I'm very tired."

The cub yawned, frowning. "I, too. I have walked so much! I think also that you make me tired."

"Oh? I didn't think djinni got tired."

"It is true of me. I do not know any others…" He frowned again, his young face scrunched up in puzzlement. And then, amid a second yawn, the little djinni disappeared in a puff of blue and violet dust that left the scent of ancient desert lands in his wake.

Alkymi was more than relieved to see the cub go and took the leap in. He was grateful to be heading for his bed and even more so when no further interruptions stalled him.

A loud clacking startled him awake. Alkymi sat bolt upright in bed, smacking his head against an object that had never been there before: his desk. Ducking as he rubbed at the bump, Alkymi slid from his bed and identified the source of the sounds, and chaos.

Djejji was clacking two shells together from Alkymi's prized collection. Obviously controlling the desk but ignoring all save the shells, the furnishing appeared to act on its own. It turned slowly upside-down, dumping contents all about. Then the drawers opened one by one and were upended to spill paper and ink onto his bed.

Hands over his ears at the noise, Alkymi cried, "Djejji, that is enough!"

The little djinni stopped his clacking. The desk froze in place.

"Put everything back as it was."

Djejji clacked the shells once. "No."

Alkymi marched over to the cub and stood with arms angrily on his hips. "You've caused a great mess and you **will** clean it up. Now."

The gummi-djinni looked up at the serious Alkymi. He smiled. "It is done."

Alkymi, still angry, had to look about twice. The room was in perfect, untouched order. Even the shells were back among his collection. He stared a moment, amazed, before turning to the grinning djinni. "… Thank you."

Djejji floated above Alkymi's head for a look around. "I like this place. It is very different."

From what, Alkymi could only guess. He did wonder where Chaosi was. He got the distinct impression that his intangible friend didn't like being around Djejji, but why? Well, yes, the cub was becoming a great nuisance. Even now the little djinni was back poking at his things. Alkymi realized that his was going to be a long day.

"Djejji…"

His head popped up from inside the closet. "Yes, Master?"

Alkymi stared at that innocent-appearing face and sighed. "Let's go outside."

Djejji followed quite willingly out the door and down the halls. As Alkymi had suspected, Chaosi was just outside his door. But, strangely, no one else dwelled in the halls, coming or going. Well, it was still a bit early. His procession of two followed him up and out into the early morning air.

Alkymi took a seat on the ground, looking between Chaosi and Djejji. Chaosi shrugged.

"Master?" Djejji opened suddenly.

"My name is Alkymi, Djejji."

"Yes, Master. I know."

"And you don't _have_ to call me 'Master'."

Djejji frowned quizzically. "But that is improper, Master."

"Improper?" Alkymi faced the cub fully. "Djejji, you don't have to call me Master. You _don't_ have to be my servant, or anyone else's."

"But… a djinni cannot be anything else, Master." he answered matter-of-factly, as if this concept had somehow escaped Alkymi. "And you _are_ my Master. At least, until you make your wish."

"Then I'll wish for your freedom, so you will no longer be trapped into service."

"Oh, no! You can't!" Djejji looked positively startled.

"Why not?" Alkymi stood, brushing the dry leaves from his clothes.

"I _like_ being a djinni, Master!"

"But why? Aren't you always ordered around? And if a person with bad intentions comes along, you have to grant their wish, too… Don't you?"

"But, Master, over all these long years, I've learned so _much_ from my masters. I couldn't give that up. And I _like_ giving people what they want. Those that deserve it are made happy. And those that aren't suffer."

There was such a malicious grin on Djejji's face that Alkymi felt a chill race up his spine.

"Come, Master. There must be something you've always wanted." the little djinni tempted, floating upwards to sit cross-legged in the air. "A secret wish you haven't even revealed to your closest friend?"

The sea-furred gummi paused in responding. One wish. He did have that… Alkymi glanced in Chaosi's direction. "…There is one."

"Yes, Master?" The grinning Djejji floated closer in his anticipation.

Chaosi's eyes went wide as he realized. "Alkymi?… No! Don't you dare!"

"But, Chaosi, how else can anyone ever see or hear you? Don't you want to be able to go anywhere you like? Touch things? Be recognized by others?" He turned imploring hands to his friend, displaying just how long the problem had plagued him.

"Listen to me." Chaosi kept their eyes locked. "Have I ever, EVER, asked for such a thing? Have I ever asked you what it was like to touch or eat or sleep? You _know_ the answer. I've always—"

A child's mirthful laughter broke into Chaosi's seriousness. The laughter of the djinni. "Silly gummi! I'm learning _so_ _much_ from you both!" He rolled about in the air, laughing still.

"You can see him?"/"You can see me?" the two chorused in shock.

Alkymi deciphered it first. "You can. You've known all along." 

Controlling his giggles, the little djinni settled to the ground. He stood and bowed low. "Because of you. I could never have if not for you, Master." And Djejji looked right _at_ the intangible gummi who previously had never been seen, except by Alkymi.

This immediately raised Chaosi's guard. It also gave him the creeps. What _was_ Djejji?!

"And I could touch him for you, Master."

"No." was Chaosi's immediate and adamant response.

"I could reach out and touch him as if he really were beside you!" A mischievous gleam in his eye, the djinni-gummi crept forward, hands out and his sights on the target of Chaosi, who moved as far away from Djejji as he could get.

A sea-furred hand stalled him. "No, thank you, Djejji."

The cub's hands dropped and he pouted. "But why not?"

Alkymi answered with an adult's patience. "Because he doesn't want you to."

Djejji sat on the ground in a huff. "Oh, that is **nothing** to learn from _at_ _all_."

By that afternoon, Alkymi had resolved to find out all he could about Djejji and the circumstances around his imprisonment. He was currently seated in the library, all manner of books about him that held any mention of djinn or djinni in them.

Djejji reached for Chaosi with mischievous intent.

"Alkym??"

"Djejji, leave Chaosi alone." Alkymi need not look up. The djinni cub had been attempting to sneak a grab at the stubbornly unwilling Chaosi since his research began.

Djejji sighed.

Alkymi glanced the cub's way. "Why don't you come over here and help me? I'm trying to find information on the djinn. The one that imprisoned you. Did he have a name?"

"This is _boring_, Master."

"Please, Djejji." He showed a hand to the extra stool.

The djinni sighed again and glided over, then brightened suddenly. "I know! I will answer questions if you will answer questions." He beamed innocently.

Chaosi, as far away from Djejji as his bind to Alkym allowed, folded his arms across his chest. "You're scheming again."

"No, not scheming." he defended, slightly offended. "Learning! And the answer is, I never asked for his name. What is Chaosi?"

Alkymi looked up from his research. "What?"

"What is Chaosi? A simple question, yes?"

The sea-furred gummi blinked, then looked at Chaosi. "He's a gummi bear. Like me, and like you."

Djejji's frustration peaked as he tapped his fingers on the desk. The books Alkymi had out all disappeared.

"Djejji! What did you do that for?!"

"I answer with a question. Why are you lying? For I know you _want_ Chaosi to be a gummi bear just as you are but he is not. What is Chaosi? Answer truthfully or I'll not return your books." And he crossed his arms stubbornly.

This little djinni was a _lot_ of trouble. All of the fantastic abilities that went with being a djinni Djejji could use as he wished? If Djejji's imprisonment was for a punishment, why give him so much power? This baffled Alkymi most… But Djejji was right. The only problem was… "Chaosi is…" He didn't _know_ what Chaosi was! It was never really necessary to know, either. Because…. And he couldn't hold his grin as the answer came naturally. "Chaosi is my friend."

A glance at the intangible gummi told him his answer was well-chosen.

Djejji accepted it, as well. The books returned.

_Fine._ Alkymi thought to himself. _If the little djinni wants to play with clever words and tough situations…_"How do I know you weren't lying before when I asked why you were imprisoned? You said you couldn't remember."

Djejji smiled. "Oh, I cannot lie, Master. No untruth may pass my lips!"

"But how do _I_ know this? I don't know of any records detailing the 'rules of djinn' you talk about." he persisted.

But Djejji calmly explained, unfazed. "It is not a rule of the djinn. They have eight rules." And he took a deep breath, gearing up to list them. "Djinni must obey Master for one wish. Wish is permanent. Wish granted only when Master truly wishes it. Djinni need not reveal self immediately to Master. No magic outside of the wish can last, and cannot be used for longer than a day and a night. Djinni is incapable of harming or directly disobeying Master. Djinni must remain in focus as soon as wish is used and in between Master. Even if focus is passed to another with previous Master owed, no one may wish until owe is paid and therefore no new Master." Djejji cocked his head to one side curiously. "The rule of no truth was placed here, for me alone." He touched his focus, the little gold horse currently situated on Alkymi's desk before regarding his Master expectantly.

"And there's no rule for duration of imprisonment?"

"No, Master. It is purely based on the imprisoned one, which I am. Most djinni _have_ no set time. But now you have asked two questions. It is _my_ turn!"

At the cub's grin, Alkymi steeled himself for more difficult queries.

"What is it that you do, Master?"

The sea-furred gummi blinked. Quite unexpected… "I am a scientist."

The djinni looked puzzled. "What is that?"

"Someone who tries to solve the mysteries of the world, and how it works."

A grin evolved to a smile and rapidly burst into another of the cub's laughing fits. "Oh, Master, you cannot be serious!" he got out around some chuckles.

"Really, I am."

"Solve the mysteries of the world? It cannot be done!" Djejji scoffed.

"Well, I try. And you have asked two questions now. Let's leave it be, Djejji."

"But, Master…"

There was a knock at the door, and before he could respond, the door opened and an orange-furred head poked in. "Lunch time, Alkymi."

He looked at Djejji, unconcerned by the interruption. Similarly, the intruding gummi did not react to Djejji. 

"Er… Thank you."

"Knew you'd forget." Smirking, the orange-furred gummi left and closed the door.

He hadn't gone to breakfast with the others for the reason of Djejji. He was already seen in a shady light by several gummies. He didn't want to be a total outcast because of an unwanted djinni! But… the magical cub got not even a glance.

Djejji giggled, knowing his Master's confusion. "They cannot see me, Master."

"Then how can Chaosi?"

The cub sighed. "Because _you_ can see me, I cannot stay hidden from him." He grinned again. "Are you going to go eat?"

"I don't think I should."

"But you need to eat, Master." Djejji looked genuinely concerned. "Or, if you wish, I can go and get the food for you."

"You can do that?" Hadn't Djejji said that one of the djinn rules was that a wish not directly from a 'Master' couldn't last?

"Yes! I'll do so!"

"But—"

Djejji was already through the door.

"Djejji!" Alkymi called, following after the fast djinni, but the cub did not stop. He was headed for the kitchen.

Alkymi raced past, leaving a bewildered gummi in the hall. Djejji was now in sight and he grabbed the cub right as he was about to float through the kitchen doors. Letting out a startled cry, the little djinni disappeared in another puff of scented dust.

Well, at least he didn't get into the kitchen. "Djejji?" He looked about but did not see the cub.

"Alkym." Chaosi pointed to the ceiling.

There, the djinni-cub floated high above Alkymi's head. "You scared me, Master."

"I didn't mean to, but you shouldn't go running off."

"But you need to eat, Master."

Here we go again… "Fine. I'll eat."

"With the others?"

"Yes."

"Good! I wish to see them!"

"Djejji…"

"Yes, Master?" he turned his innocent face to Alkymi again.

"Just promise that you won't do any magic."

"But, Master, then they will hear and see me! Or do you want them to?"

"No! You can stay as you are. Just… No making things disappear or changing colors and whatnot."

Djejji grinned and Alkymi was comforted none. "As you wish, Master."

The little djinni controlled himself quite well. Alkymi, seated opposite of Channi, was actually enjoying the light banter of the others plus Djejji's comments on the entire scene. He asked several questions, of which Chaosi answered mostly. Alkymi was instantly reminded of earlier times, when it was Chaosi who bugged him at mealtimes and generally caused a scene. These days, both conversed reservedly at the table, because Chaosi knew Alkymi didn't like being stared at for talking to an unseen friend.

"But she is so _old_! Master, will you get that old?" Djejji asked, referring to the elderly Channi.

Alkymi glanced over at the cub, standing at his left. Chaosi stood far from his right. "I hope to."

Channi glanced up from her meal. "Hm?"

"Nothing." Alkymi answered quickly. 

She may be old but she wasn't any less sharp. The old gummi accepted his response but was quite familiar with Alkymi and his Chaosi. Most at the table accepted the fact that Alkymi was prone to conversational starts and stops (to them, seemingly at random). But it was Chaosi on the other end. Or so it was suspected. No proof, save for Mirri's accounts, gave any indication of a true second party. And—

Something made a little splash in her soup. She frowned. 

At the splash, Alkymi glanced up from his plate. His startled eyes met Channi's querilous gaze. Another bean from his plate was flicked her direction, and landed in her food. 

Alkymi's eyes fell to his plate and he hissed a whisper at Djejji. "Stop it."

"Why? I am not using magic."

Chaosi spoke up, angry. "Because it's rude. She's a very respected gummi and you are messing with her meal! It was insulting to call her old!"

"But she _is_ old! Look at all those wrinkles!"

"Djejji, you are crossing it!"

"Hmph. Just because you can't flick food. I would bet you would if you could, when you were MY age. But _you_ are getting old, too."

"You have definitely crossed it, cub!"

Alkymi glanced between the arguing pair, having never seen Chaosi angry. He caught sight of Channi, and several others, watching his startled expression.

Channi spoke up. "Alkymi, are you alright?"

"I…" He stood, hoping not to cause too much of a scene by leaving now and dragging these two with him.

"But I can solve your problems with me, Chaosi. With one simple touch!" Djejji jumped up onto the table.

That got every gummi's attention. And as a terrified Chaosi ran, Djejji chased after him, running along the table. Oh, it was a horrible mess. Chaosi couldn't go far and so made a large circle with the chasing Djejji keeping to the table to try and catch him coming, but food and liquid and dishes and silverware were all splashed, hurled, clanked, broken, and kicked everywhere! The kitchen was in chaos, and many gummies fled in frightened confusion. Alkymi dove for Djejji as he came past but the cub jumped from his reach down onto the ground to chase Chaosi there.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" 

Chaosi was really afraid of being touched by Djejji… 

"Djejji, stop it!" Alkymi immediately gave chase. Chaosi made for a straight line through the wall, given the space Alkymi's movement allowed, and Djejji was quick to follow. On a diving tackle, the sea-furred scientist was able to catch the gummi-djinni by the legs before he could zip through the wall.

"It's not **fair**!" the cub complained before puffing out in another scented cloud of violet and blue.

Channi blinked at the sight.

Breathing hard, Alkymi picked himself off the floor. Chaosi poked his head in before immediately sticking close to his friend's side. 

"Where is he?" Chaosi was almost shaking in his fright, eyes going everywhere to try and see all the room at once.

"I don't know. He disappeared again."

"Alkymi?"

He whirled around. Channi sat just as she had been at lunch. She looked about the room, and then at her plate. "I'm very interested to hear what just happened, and who and what 'Djejji' is."

There was no one else in the dining room, and dead silence save for the frequent dripping of spilled food in the wrecked hall. Alkymi and Chaosi shared the same look on their faces: that of the owner of the rock golem in the crystal pixie's house…. [reference is "A bull in a china shop"]

"Um…" There was no easy way to explain any of it!

"Alkymi, where _is_ he?" Chaosi was stuck to him like glue, scared.

He turned to his friend. "Calm down. He can't hurt you. I won't let him." He tried not to sound so snappish but the whole situation was weighing down on him.

Channi made her way over to him. "Alkymi? Please."

She definitely deserved an explanation. And… If anyone could help him, it was Channi. "The historical expedition I conducted recently? It left me with a young djinni."

The old thinker blinked, as if having not heard correctly.

He took her to his room and study, to show her the golden horse. She examined it closely as he expelled the entire tale, including the dining hall incident. 

"He's quite a handful. Chaosi is terrified of him."

"Why? He sounds mischievous but not evil."

"I don't know." He passed a look Chaosi's way, still nearly on his shoulders and still looking about for Djejji. "He keeps threatening to touch Chaosi and make him… Well, make him real to everyone else."

She looked at him, trying not to sound skeptical as she replaced the toy horse. "I must say, this is an unusual find." It wasn't that she didn't believe Alkymi, but given his past history, with no real proof of Chaosi, she had to doubt _some_ of the tale. Yet, this afternoon at lunch… "Can this djinni be seen by others?"

"I believe so. Djejji? Oh, there you are. Where did you go?"

As he conversed with thin air, her hope of some proof fell greatly.

"Yes but I'd like her to see you."

In the span of a blink, the strangest cub she'd ever seen materialized right in front of her, floating at eye level. Shock startled her back a few paces.

Chaosi watched, interested despite his fear, to see Channi's reaction. Would this be what it's like if he was ever seen?

"Greetings, Old One." Djejji gave her a short bow at the head.

"He's real…" She reached out with the wonder of a child.

Alkymi grinned slightly, also watching and wondering about Chaosi in the same situation.

Djejji extended his hand for an official greeting.

Channi paused and a frown of thought covered her already wrinkled features as she saw the odd cub's hands. "Alkymi… This isn't just any djinni…" To Djejji, she asked, "You are the legendary black-palmed djinni?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I see…"

The way Channi looked now was remarkably like Chaosi when they'd first encountered Djejji: slightly on guard. He looked at the djinni. "Djejji?"

"Yes, Master?" he asked, floating closer and wearing that innocent smile.

"You seem to be well-known. What for?"

The djinni-gummi flashed his Master two dirty-seeming palms. They were not dirty, however, but appeared to be marked beneath the fur—like a dye that the hairs had picked up and would not be gotten rid of.

"It is a sign, Master."

"Of?"

"I have been marked by the other djinn…" He stared at his palms, then curled his fingers over the mark as if trying to hide it. He looked at Alkymi, taking a deep breath before reciting, 

"The mark of djinn on he who bleeds

is given to one who shows the need to see the greater whole. 

Cover not and learn your all, 

never falter in the task or suffer from your fall. 

The mark of djinn is true and firm 

and with it only can he learn 

how it is the world will turn

instead at call and come to burn.

So say these marks of djinn."

Alkymi blinked as the sad djinni hung his head.

"I am required to recite my curse, Master, but it was never deemed _when_ I had to tell a master…"

"I'd never heard the whole thing…" Channi said in an awed voice.

Alkymi turned to her. "I've been researching every manuscript and text for information on the djinn. How did you know about Djejji?"

"It's only word-of-mouth, Alkymi, and… _was_… a very ancient legend. All that I know is some of what Djejji has said. He knows much more than I, which makes me curious… Why nothing speaks of him, and why the story is incomplete." She turned to Djejji.

Alkymi also turned his stare on the djinni.

The cub's eyes filled, and he cried, "I don't remember! I **_told_** you I don't remember! I cannot lie!"

Before either could respond, he'd poofed out again.

"I'm sorry, Alkymi. I didn't mean to scare him off."

He sighed, taking a seat at his worktable. "No. It's okay. So you've heard that… curse, did he call it?… before?"

She nodded. "It's as I said. An ancient legend of a cursed half-djinn, imprisoned to live the life of a djinni until lessons had been learned."

"And that's what the recital meant? That Djejji is trapped until he learns some sort of lesson? Isn't that a cruel way to teach one's children?" For if Djejji was the legendary cursed half-djinn, he was no doubt related to them.

"He's always talking about learning, Alkym. It _is_ him. I have no doubt, nor do I about the dangerous nature of that djinni." Chaosi added.

Channi shrugged. "As I said, the story is incomplete." She looked about. "Where does he go, when he disappears?"

Alkymi glanced at the gold horse "His focus?" Not sure, he stood and picked the item up, looked it over a bit. "Djejji?" he called.

He got no response of any kind.

"If I could, I'd like to speak with Djejji the next time you see him." Channi ended before leaving.

He nodded, still mulling over the cub's curse. To be trapped into service and held there for over a thousand years… What would that do to a cub?

Chaosi edged as far away from Alkymi's right as he could get.

"Master?" Djejji misted out of his focus. "Forgive me, but I did not wish to talk to her."

Alkymi looked at the djinni-cub, studied his face. He didn't look evil or threatening. Not even malicious. Just … sad. Alkymi didn't understand!

"Master, are you angry with me?"

"No, Djejji. Why would I be angry?"

The orange-furred djinni shrugged, all kid. "Many masters get angry with me."

"I am not them."

A smile poked through. "Very true, Master. They were _not_ gummies!"

Alkymi frowned at this revelation. "None?"

"I have had many different types of masters but not a one was."

"Then… how could Channi know you exist? We keep no records of Egypt here, nor are there more than a handful of stories. They are nearly myths in themselves."

"Because I--…" The cub halted mid-sentence. His face shrouded over with dark regret.

"What?"

"Oh, Master… Please do not make me answer." he pleaded.

No. He wouldn't fold under that child's face. He had to know. "Djejji, tell me why Channi looked at you the way she did."

"Because…. Because I… Master, I am sorry I did it."

"Did what?"

The djinni recoiled but did not refuse Alkymi further. He sighed, resigned. "My last Master was a very powerful person. He held a castle and controlled much magic, and me. He had tracked my location from pilfered gummi manuscripts. I knew the gummies had not wanted me to be awakened and I feared that they would try and destroy my focus. I was angry at them, because they had tried to do so before. I… I convinced Mylfie that the gummies would come to destroy him, and that they would succeed. Such a powerful man as he need not have a djinni to do his bidding, but I knew he could not stop the gummies. It was true in part, as I cannot lie. I even went to the gummies and told them Mylfie thought they would destroy them, as he did now think just that. They decided to see him at his castle and convince him that they were not a threat, but I reached him first and told him the gummies at his gate had come for him. He knew, as I knew, that they would be the only ones to stop him, if ever there was a confrontation. No one else in the land held that power. So he… he used his wish. 'I wish for you to destroy the gummies.', he said. And I did so with pleasure, for they had tried to destroy me. Every sign of their dwelling, their presence, their existence, was wiped away by my hands. All but one. One very old gummi I left, for she was wounded and sure to die soon. I hesitated and watched her amid the ruins of their home. The last thing she ever saw was me. I cannot leave a wish until it is fulfilled, and when that is so, I return to sleep in my focus. I do not know what happened after that, Master, but I have an idea. I saw one once, one of the gummies I had killed. I saw him as I watched the elder die. He wandered about with no set course and I wondered about that for some time as I slept. Ghosts, Master. They told those who would come later what had happened. But I am certain they were very quiet about it because they did not want me to come and destroy them again. It is true…" Djejji hung his head. "It is better not to know of me."

Such destruction… Such disregard and petty misgivings… Alkymi could hardly believe such a thing from this cub before him. He really was dangerous…

Alkymi passed a look Chaosi's way. His friend looked paler than normal, and so frightened and hollow. Alkymi truly wished he could comfort—_No! Don't think it!_ Alkymi shoved those thoughts into a dark room in his mind_. Do NOT wish for anything, even in my head._ But… What about wishing Djejji never to have been imprisoned?.. No. He'd been made a djinni for a reason. Alkymi saw it now. If he had such tendencies and power as a djinni, what had the cub been like as a half-djinn?… Alkymi dare not think of it. He truly didn't want to know.

Djejji bowed low to Alkymi. "I am your djinni, Master. You may do with me what you wish."

He didn't want to do _anything_ with him, but he decided quickly that it wasn't a wise reply. He didn't say anything. Djejji waited patiently, and Alkymi decided that he'd better not appear afraid of the djinni, or he might find the cub against _him_. But, no. That would break one of those Rules of Djinn Djejji spoke of. So he did have control over the djinni. He had to be careful, but he did have control. And he had to do _something_ to break the silence.

"Djejji… What's your favorite food?"

"Oh!" He immediately brightened. "It was j'ilal! Very cold and sweet. Perfect for those in a hot desert." 

"Tell me about it." He ignored Chaosi's disbelieving stare. The point was to keep the cub happy. Alkymi hoped Chaosi would realize that as he listened to Djejji describing his favorite treat.

"Can we go out, Master?" the cub asked after relating the ins and outs of j'ilal.

Too much like any cub… Alkymi nodded and headed out, Chaosi not budging until he was forced by his link to Alkym.

The day outside was more than perfect, soured only by the knowledge that the cub playing so freely outside in the grass had destroyed an entire warren of gummies, on a whim. It was unimaginable to Alkymi. How could a cub have so much anger and neglect for life? Look at him!

Alkymi did, examining critically the actions of the cub. He was chasing a grasshopper, failing each time to catch the insect. Unimaginable patience ruled the tenacious turn of his orange furry face. And when he could not catch the grasshopper… Would Djejji crush it as he had those gummies? Or would he leave it be? Alkymi's only consolation was that Djejji now regretted what he had done. But how long had it taken him to feel regret? To learn his error? To know that he was wrong and nothing could change what he'd done… If he truly did learn from his actions, he would not harm the grasshopper. And so the sea-furred scientist watched on, in an attempt to figure out how best to proceed.

Djejji gave up quickly, distracted by a colorful butterfly. He chased after it, but not to catch it. Only to keep pace and look at the pretty colors as it attempted to avoid him. He laughed as it fluttered higher and followed it up into the air.

Alkymi was so certain the little djinni would do something horrible, he called to him.

The cub responded eagerly, zipping back down to the ground. "Yes, Master?"

"I'd like to know more about your other masters. How many were there?" This topic should keep Djejji occupied.

"One-hundred thousand forty-two."

Alkymi blinked, having expected a few hundred. Certainly not THAT many! "Do you remember them?"

"Oh, yes, Master! I have many favorites, too. There was the Master who wished to marry the Empress, the Empress who wished to unbury her Emperor, and the Emperor who wished to be dead!"

"It sounds a bit… gruesome."

"Oh, yes. Not all are so. Very few, in fact. A little boy wished only to play with me."

"What happened to him?"

"He grew up! And I passed to my next Master."

"You remember them all. Each master."

"Yes, Master. Every one. Who could forget the man who wished his donkey's droppings turned to gold coins?" The little djinni chuckled at the memory.

"Did he get what he truly wanted?" Chaosi broke in suddenly.

"Yes, he did. It was a very smart wish." He turned to Alkymi. "Do not be afraid to wish for something, Master. You are good, and in you lie good things."

Such talk from one who had barely any conscience! He backed away and turned from Djejji, intending to go into the forest, away from the growing trickle of gummies out for evening chores. Chaosi followed him closely. "No. I… I can't, Djejji."

"Then it is time for me to show you."

Alkymi stopped in his tracks. Fear mounting, he whirled to see what the djinni was preparing to do.

Seated in the air, his legs out before him, Djejji clapped his hands. All gummies within hearing distance looked his way. They _saw_ Djejji, work halted. 

"Good Gummies! Please gather here for a most especial occurrence." The cub floated closer to the awed gummies, playing the role of ticket barker for an as-yet-unseen event.

Alkymi followed quickly after, intending to stop the little djinni if he was going to try something.

Compelled by voice, the closest approached. Some went back into the Glen, but were quick to emerge with more gummies. 

Djejji grinned down at his audience. "I am Djejji, a simple djinni. My Master, Alkymi, has brought me here and I hope to amaze each of you! Ah.. You, approaching, of red fur. What is it you most desire in life?"

The female gummi was stalled in her advance. 

He floated closer to her. "Do not be shy. Name it and it shall be so."

"I… Uh… I would like a commitment from my boyfriend." She ducked her head, embarrassed, yet unable to keep the wish from her lips.

"Oh, you do not need my help for that." Djejji turned about and set eyes on a deep-blue-furred guy. Instantly, the singled-out gummi had a crimson face to accompany his girlfriend's embarrassment. He approached her.

"I… I want the same thing. I just didn't think I was ready."

The couple embraced, among gasps from the audience.

"Now, really, I must ask you who desire things to make it worthy of my status." he gently pressed upon the crowd. "What is it you wish for most?"

A cub of yellow fur immediately raced up to Djejji. "I wish for a dragon. Can I have a dragon?"

"It is already so!" the djinni responded. A baby dragon appeared before the astounded cub.

Alkymi really didn't like this. "Djejji, I don't think this is a good idea." The crowd was growing. He saw Channi making her way towards them.

"Do not worry, Master. No one will be harmed." To the crowd, he continued dispensing wishes; including one of the elder's wishes to allow gummies a safe life without human threat. Channi merely watched the show with great interest. Djejji caught sight of her and floated over.

"You, Old One. What is it you desire most?"

She was not surprised by approach or query, answering honestly, "I desire nothing."

"Come now. It is not so!" He grinned. "Everyone desires something. You DO have a desire. I know it. I also know that it is a desire shared by all gathered here. Every one of you has wished for this thing at one point or another."

Alkymi had seen enough. He walked right up to the djinni and tugged on his shoe. "Djejji—"

"Even you, Master. You have desired this most. I will show you."

Faster than Alkymi thought the cub could move, the little djinni flew behind him. He whirled about, but not fast enough to stop the cub. Djejji turned on his unseen friend and his hands flew out. Chaosi folded to the ground in an attempt to avoid it but the hand inevitably made contact with the aghast gummi. 

Time seemed to slow in his mind. In all things. The djinni released him. Where he was touched, he stared on. Alkymi approached, disbelief on his face. Chaosi looked his way. Alkym reached out.

It couldn't be… Could it? The sea-furred gummi was almost afraid to try but… Could it be? His hand went out, as it had many times before, but it did not pass through Chaosi's shoulder. It made contact. Alkymi just stared, his hand falling away.

Time sped up to its normal pace. Chaosi's frantic eyes went to the crowd closing in on him. The sunlight was too bright. The air was hot in his lungs. He found it hard to breathe. His legs wouldn't work.

Above him and clearly out of reach, Djejji looked down. "You have all desired a resolve to the mystery of Chaosi. Here is your answer."

They crowded in to see the scared gummi. Some touched him, some did not. They looked on and on and their eyes burned as they muttered their astonishment. 

Alkym… He looked desperately to his friend, only to find that he, too, stood staring in awe.

Channi, again, moved forward of the crowd. "It is of the greatest honor that we finally see you, Chaosi." She bowed to the visible Chaosi, who had the most remarkable fur. Just as Alkymi had described all those years ago. However, he looked to be in a great deal of distress. The sensible gummi turned to Alkymi. "Is he alright?"

The sea-furred gummi looked to be in a trance.

Channi added touch to words. "Alkymi? Is he alright?"

As if waking from sleep, Alkymi came out of his daze. "Hm?"

She indicated Chaosi upon the ground.

His friend! Never had Alkymi seen Chaosi this way. Huddled upon the ground and inching beyond grasp. So very afraid… It was the crowd.

His senses returning to him, Alkymi stood where Chaosi's feet allowed, amidst the gawkers. "Please, he's very upset. If you leave him be for now, I'll talk to him and calm him down. We were _not_ expecting this." He shot Djejji a look.

The little djinni merely watched the goings-on, unaffected by Alkymi's gaze or by Chaosi's state.

The crowd of gummies was more considerate and left, leaving Alkymi to his huddled friend, the setting sun reflected in the fascinating sky-mirror of his fur.

"What's wrong, Chaosi? You aren't afraid of them, are you? You know them all."

The other started shaking, uncontrollably. With the setting of the sun, a great cold settled over him. So cold… "Al-l-k-k-kym, t-take m-m-me elsw-w-wher-r-re. P-pleas-s-se."

He nodded. "Can you walk?"

"S-s-s c-c-c-cold…"

Alkymi knelt down to help him up. Chaosi didn't feel cold really. And it wasn't very chilly… Whatever was wrong, he wouldn't ignore his friend's pleas. When he found Chaosi couldn't walk, he picked him up and carried him back to the Glen. 

__

Was this what it would have been like if I'd wished it myself? Alkymi wondered, peering down at the shaking Chaosi. _When you feel better, maybe you might find you like it. Then I'll know for sure what my wish is._

Alkymi got him into a bed, his own, and found that Chaosi was asleep in a mere moment of being laid down. He still shook, despite the blanket over him. Alkymi turned and opened his door to go out for more blankets but ran into two faces before he could exit. He sighed, pinning each of them with a commanding stare. "Golli, Tinni, stay right here and make sure no one goes in. Understand?"

"Yes, but—"

Alkymi was already gone, down the hall.

When he returned, the two had his door open a crack and were peeking in. He took a breath to let 'em have it but their defense was justified.

"We didn't bother him, Alkymi. Honest." the copper-furred Tinni answered.

"He keeps mumbling in his sleep." Golli added.

"Mumbling what?"

"Dunno. Is he cold?" Golli spied the blankets in Alkymi's arms.

"Yes. Very cold, which is why I don't want him disturbed. Go and tell the others, please. And ask Mirri if she'd come down and see me."

The two cubs raced off to do just that.

Once the blankets were tucked about him, Chaosi's shivering eased. He did not sleep well, though. Tossing and turning every minute, the harrowed gummi finally woke with a pained sigh. 

"Chaosi?" Alkymi reached over to feel his forehead but the other shied away. "How do you feel?"

"Cold, squeezed, weak, and… in pain."

Alkymi managed a grin. "Feel all that? Not the best introduction to being tangible."

"Don't make me laugh," was his sardonic reply. Obviously, his humor remained intact.

"What kind of pain do you feel?"

He indicated his stomach.

"Maybe you're hungry." It made sense. Chaosi had never eaten anything before. "I'll go get you something."

He attempted to prop himself up as Alkym headed for the door. "If I fall asleep again, wake me. I don't like the sensation of sleeping."

"Alright."

No matter how weary he felt, Chaosi would not let his eyes fall while Alkym was gone. That, and his whole body ached. With a pounding in his head he could almost hear, the suffering gummi wasn't sure how much more he could take without screaming. He longed for Alkym's return, if only to have a distraction from the weight of pain. If this was what it felt like to be 'real', they could keep it!

There was a knock at the door… Alkym wouldn't knock.

"Who… who is it?" Why did his voice sound so frail?"

"It's Channi. May I come in?"

He didn't want to but allowed it.

The old, orange-furred gummi stepped in with a hesitance not brought on by age. "Mirri might be a bit delayed. Sharri is still splinting her leg after a tumble earlier. She's alright but… Sharri is a very capable healer if you require one, Chaosi."

The odd gummi had been watching her stare but now rolled and doubled over, his face constricted with pain. She took an inadvertent step forward. "Chaosi… I'll bring them both." How could she not, given the situation? Channi turned about and left.

Alkymi saw her swift exit from his room and, juggling a tray, opened his door. Chaosi wasn't asleep. He lay on his side, exhausted, watching for Alkymi to enter. He did not look any better. In fact, he looked worse.

"I brought some really good soup, if you're ready to try something." he opened, walking up to the bedside and removing the bowl's lid.

Chaosi started to sit up. "I… I don't know if I—"

The smell reached his periphery. It made him feel sick instantly. His stomach heaved and his hands came up to his mouth but it did no good. Whatever juices his stomach contained were expelled onto the floor, narrowly missing Alkymi and the food.

The sea-furred gummi put the lid back and, carrying the tray, rushed out to get some towels. Tray left, he rushed back. Sharri and a limping Mirri met him at his door.

"Is it true? About Chaosi?" asked an aged Mirri.

Alkymi nodded, opening his door. "He isn't doing very well."

The two physicians made their way to the bedside, and to Chaosi, while Alkymi cleaned up the strangely unscented mess. 

He was shaking again. "M-Mirri… wh-what's wrong w-with m-m-me??"

"It's alright," the elder soothed, feeling his forehead. "We are here to determine that."

Instantly comforted by her presence, Chaosi answered her gentle queries. He did not like the feel of Sharri'' hands, however much she was gentle or trying to help him, but he tried his hardest to keep his instincts in check and not jerk away from her. Thankfully, her examination was short. Even with the pains in his body, he could not keep his weariness away much longer. He was later grateful that sleep took him away.

When his eyes closed and body slumped, Mirri immediately felt for his pulse. She frowned. "Sharri? Check his heartbeat."

Alkymi looked between the two as Sharri did so, returning a look of startlement.

"What? What's wrong?" He didn't attempt to hide any of the stress and worry he was feeling.

Sharri answered. "A cub's heart beats faster than an adult's because they are smaller. Their bodies work faster than our so their heart pumps faster. Chaosi's heart is beating faster than a rabbit's."

"What does that mean?"

"He's sick, Alkymi. Feeling cold, weak, needing lots of sleep, shaking, high temperature and heartrate… He has Cub's Fever."

"That's not right. Gummies get Cub's Fever when they're only a few years old. And it's never like this." He looked on his drained friend, unable to help him. Even in sleep, his body twitched and issued soft groans.

"Partly true. Most gummies get Cub's Fever as a child. You can catch it as an adult if you've never had it before but it is much serious then." Sharri explained.

"He does have Cub's Fever, but that doesn't explain the vomiting." Mirri added, gazing with concern at the face of Chaosi before asking for confirmation on Alkymi's face.

"That's right. Just before you arrived, I brought him some food but he couldn't stand the smell of it."

"He's restless." Mirri sat at the bedside, trying to calm the shifting body with a gentle hand. "And even a cub's heart won't beat this fast. Such a pace would kill a normal gummi within hours. But…"

"What?" Alkymi refused to be in the dark.

Mirri looked him in the eyes. "Chaosi isn't a normal gummi bear, even like this, is he?"

Alkymi's eyes fell to his friend. He felt so defeated as the question that had always plagued him was turned his direction. "I… I don't know."

A sudden coughing fit woke Chaosi. Mirri did her best to support him while his body continued to spasm. 

"Sharri, get some water."

The younger healer rushed out to do so. When it was brought to him, Mirri had to hold and tilt the cup for him. Chaosi attempted to drink but could not. The water instantly started him coughing and sputtering, gasping for breath. Mirri finally cradled his limp body to her like a cub.

"Alkymi," she started. "I don't know how it is that he came here but Chaosi must go back."

"There's nothing you can do for him??" How could that be? Mirri was the best!

"All of my medicines and herbs that would be useful must be eaten or drunk. Given his reactions to food and water, I wouldn't attempt forcing it. He doesn't appear _able_ to take them in." She looked on the poor gummi, neither asleep nor in any amount of relief. "With the variety of symptoms he has, and their severity, I must assume two things: Chaosi is ailing by more than one sickness; and even the simplest of them is attacking him without surcease. I must also conclude that it is because Chaosi has never been sick. His body has never had to fend illness off. And it is very likely that he will continue to have new and worse symptoms the longer he remains ill. I'm sorry, Alkymi. I don't know what else I can do."

He set his jaw. Only one solution came to mind. "I do. Will you stay with him?"

She nodded.

"Mirri… His fur!" Sharri pointed, awe registering on her face.

Alkymi also looked. Stunned, he saw that Chaosi's fur was turning white before his eyes. Pure white, yet no snow outside. "Don't worry. I'll solve this." He took one last look at Chaosi before heading out.

Djejji. He did this. He could undo it.

Alkymi marched into his study, the door opening with more force than intended. "Djejji?"

No answer.

He went to his desk, meaning to summon the djinni with his focus, only to find the little golden horse absent from where it had last been.

Anger, of a type he rarely felt, grew within him. It was very hard. All of this! How could Djejji _do_ something like this?…

That was an unfair question. His anger fading, he realized now. He had only the barest sense of what Djejji was. How could he assume that the cub viewed all as he did when he _new_ he didn't? Djejji was half-djinn, half-gummi bear. He must appeal to that softer side of him; draw out the goodness he thought Djejji had been attempting in getting Alkymi to eat, and in the playfulness of his spontaneous wish-granting. Was it all just for Djejji's amusement and… and education? No. He couldn't believe that. If Djejji really were a naturally malign, if innocent, creature, there would be no regret or fear of repercussions in those young eyes. And he couldn't merely wish for having never found the djinni's focus. It would be a hindrance to the cub's curse. It was a _teaching_ curse, and Alkymi saw now how very much the cub needed to learn life's lessons.

He closed his eyes in a moment of regrouping. "Djejji? I need to talk to you." he called, knowing the djinni cub had to be listening.

The god horse faded into view before him, then the little djinni. He appeared subdued, as he knew what was about to occur but not wishing it to be so. "Yes, Master?"

"I need you to undo whatever you did to make Chaosi real for everyone."

"But why, Master? I thought you wanted this?"

"I… I did, Djejji, but not like this. Do you know what's happening to him?"

"Yes. He has not been here for a very, very long time. This is causing his sickness. Why then, Master, don't you wish him to be here and well?"

Alkymi sighed. "Because I know that isn't something Chaosi wants. He doesn't like that people can see him. He doesn't even want me to touch him! Djejji, you said you wouldn't hurt anyone. You said you can't lie!" How could he make the cub see how much he was hurting Chaosi??

The djinni was getting upset with Alkymi's pacing and accusations. "I cannot lie! I am not hurting him, Master."

"Yes, you are. What you've done… Because of you, he's in a great deal of pain. Suffering badly from everything he has never known before. Have you any idea what it's like to have to sit idly by, unable to help someone? You have to undo this!"

Tears started in the cub's eyes. "No! You know nothing! You never understand what I want to show you!"

Alkymi scrabbling to grab him, the little djinni poofed away again.

The toy horse remained.

He heard his name called. Grabbing the gold horse before it could disappear, Alkymi went to see why he was called.

It was for Chaosi. He was calling for him. And when the sea-furred scientist laid eyes upon his friend's current state, he was again stunned. Not only had his fur faded to a sickly pale grey but Chaosi looked very thin. Alkymi hadn't been gone more than fifteen minutes…

"Alkym…"

He immediately hurried to his friend, where Mirri still held him. She said nothing but her expression was enough. 

Sharri had gone; probably sent to try and find any information to help him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked his friend.

"Don't leave… Stay with me." 

That familiar voice… So frail, transparent, frightening. "I won't leave." Chaosi couldn't be dying. **No**!

"Alkymi?" Mirri removed herself from Chaosi's side, placing him gently down again. "Can I speak to you in the hall?" She started limping in that direction.

"No. Whatever it is, Chaosi deserves to hear it."

She looked back at Chaosi, then to Alkymi. "The sickness you had last time, where Chaosi saved your life? He is exhibiting those same symptoms you had. He… He will not survive."

Alkymi sank to the bed, nodding but in a state of shock. Mirri left them quietly, saying she'd be nearby if they needed her.

He didn't want to look Chaosi in the eyes, afraid to admit that he couldn't help him.

"I wish… it were different, Alkym. I know… how much you wanted this. Djejji won't… help you?"

"No, but… Chaosi, he does have to grant me a wish."

"**No**." As ailing as Chaosi was, it was a miracle he could sit up, let alone use such a commanding voice. "Don't wish anything for me." The strength gave out in his arms but his eyes continued fiercely. "Promise… Promise me that."

Alkymi supported him when he tried to sit up again.

"Promise… me…" Chaosi collapsed without getting an answer.

As he held his friend's body, Alkymi knew he still lived. He let out held breath at this short relief for Chaosi. "I… can't promise that. I'm sorry, Chaosi. Sorry for all of this."

Alkymi waited another half-hour before deciding. Why did he wait? Selfishness. Never again would he get the opportunity to reach out and touch this gummi. Such a thing so often taken for granted by everyone…Unable to give or receive hugs, play tag or sports, never know the joy of food or drink, hot or cold… What must that be like? Whatever it felt like, it was what Chaosi wanted. Alkymi wouldn't go against his wishes. 

Currently in a fevered daze, Chaosi made attempts to avoid phantom hands and pleaded for them not to touch him. His fur was growing darker. Alkymi delayed no longer.

"You saved my life once, Chaosi. It's time I returned the favor…" He looked down at the golden horse in his hand. "Djejji? I've decided on a wish."

The little djinni gummi had no choice but to appear before him. "Yes, Master?"

Was it his ears fooling him? Was that remorse in the cub's voice? Or the sound of dread? It didn't matter. He had to make this wish. "The think I most desire and wish for… is for you to remember everything that has happened here, but for it never to have happened. I wish to never come across the manuscript which I used to track down your focus but for you to remember all." He looked the djinni in the eyes, hoping it was quite clear. It was the last time he'd ever see the cub, so he looked well.

Neither sad, nor angry, nor happy at all, Djejji bowed low in the air. "As you wish, Master."

The blackened palms rose above his head and clapped once. All was forgotten.

Two days ago, a small fire in the library put a halt to Alkymi's current historical investigation. Strangely, only two things were burned beyond saving. 

"A pity, that." Alkymi commented, examining the results of the unexplainable mishap. 

Chaosi was standing before him, his fur reflecting a rather sunny day outside. "Perhaps… I don't know, Alkym. I had a bad feeling about Xsalri's works to begin with."

"Hm." Alkymi had learned to trust Chaosi's instincts over the years. Even in this mystery, he was surprisingly willing to let the topic drop.

Epilogue

_And so it was over a thousand years before the golden horse saw the light of day again…_

Djejji smiled at the sight of the surprised and yellow-furred hands on his focus.

"Greetings, Master!"


End file.
